


Last Rites, Opening Act

by tcdfics



Series: Zades 5B [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, i have gone down with this ship, zades, zades forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-It One-Shots for that episode 5x21 that broke our Zades shipper hearts.<br/>Two versions. Might add a third one. Please see end notes after Chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If you like Regina and Zelena as sisterly, and if you like Robin, this fic isn't for you.

She did kill him. She did look devastated doing it and after it. That's what they all saw and thought.

**zadesforever**

"It actually all worked." Zelena heard the only voice that can comfort her, and she smiled a big smile. She turned around and saw Hades standing, wearing that magnificent suit. All about him was the same, except that look of relief and happiness.

They walked towards each other and hugged for a moment.

Their bodies parted but still their arms are wrapped around each other's waists. Zelena softly spoke, in the same way before their true love's kiss, "I really miss you."

Hades chuckled and responded, "It's only been hours." Zelena gave him a playful, annoyed look before Hades added, "But of course, I really miss you too. I love you." 

"I love you too." Zelena answered before they passionately kissed. 

"Hades, we can finally make proper chaos together."

"Yes, my Zelena, we finally can." They smiled and continued to stare at each other for a moment.

"Some fine acting we both did there. But you are the more wickedly brilliant."

"You always flatter me, ex-Lord of the Dead." Zelena replied teasingly.

"Of course, I live to make you my queen." Zelena was leaning in for a kiss when Hades added, "and your daughter, our princess."

"Yes, indeed." Hades kissed her at once after she spoke.

They broke the kiss and Zelena said, "Mmmm, so do we leave now? I can get Robin in the other room. We need to think of a real name by the way. I just said that to continue making my acting believable to Regina."

"Yes, please. Oh but before that, I just want to say I was also scared. I believe in your capabilities and magic, like I said before you are wickedly brilliant--

"It was a highly tricky plan. I was also really scared that the moment I touch the crystal, my magic could glitch up and I actually kill you. I guess the way I reacted, what Regina saw was also real because I had thoughts that I might have actually killed you."

"Well you didn't." Hades replied and they smiled at each other teasingly.

"I didn't. And I'm relieved."

"I also didn't think you would want to kill Robin."

"He gets in the way of me being with my daughter. I even was okay with killing Regina too. I just thought that I'm fooling myself believing she wants my happiness but after that conversation with her this morning, it all made sense."

A moment before Zelena continued, "Though seeing her so broken with Robin's death, I decided to spare her."

"Do you regret killing Robin? And ruining your relationship with Regina?"

"A little bit, I do. But I have to protect myself, our happiness." Zelena locked her hands with Hades' hands. "For now, my relationship with Regina is peaceful. She just doesn't need to know that I thought of killing Robin and that you are still alive."

"The Olympian Crystal, my magic and yours, we can protect ourselves."

"I do hope so."

"We can do this life. We can have any life we want starting by leaving this place, finally."

They smiled and kissed briefly before walking to the other room, holding hands to get their baby princess. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I know! All these canon scenes as acting only is a far stretch! But I just really want them together. I know you do too. Maybe you will like the next one?


	2. Chapter 2

Zelena froze in shock with what Emma told her. 

"Zelena, we don't have much time. You need to go back inside and kill that thing!" Emma tried to knock some sense to Zelena for the second time.

"I know. I'm just... I can't believe Hades' brother is that devious even if Hades told me all about him."

"Well you can do your reflections later but go back there now! We don't know what he could be doing there."

Zelena apparated just outside the mayor's office. It's sinking in now. Zeus disguised as Hades after she left him this morning to go meet Regina. Zeus could have hurt her daughter and where is he keeping Hades?

**zadesforever**

"Hades!"

"I thought I lost you again." Hades said as he wrapped his arms around Zelena while she cupped his face with her hands.

"You didn't. You won't if no one would meddle with us."

"What do you mean? But first." Hades kissed Zelena like it's the last time.

They broke the kiss after some time then Zelena said desperately, "I just want a life with you and my daughter." 

"I want that too. People keep getting in between us. My brother, your sister back in Underbrooke."

"I know. Your brother is dead. And whoever was the man who allowed Hook to return is someone who's disguising as Zeus when I actually killed him a while ago."

"It's the problem of the heroes whoever that was. All I want is for us to run away and be a family."

"I want that too. Even if Regina and everyone are not after you anymore, now that they know that it was all Zeus who did this, still it's a messy existence they have here."

"Let's leave this place, finally."

"Agreed." Zelena replied with a relieved smile before they kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first one is a Wicked Zelena. The second is the popular Zeus disgusing theory. I want a third one with a mix of canon Hades wanting to use the Olympian Crystal and wanting to rule a kingdom with Zelena, plus Zeus disguising. 
> 
> I'm thinking of starting the Zeus disguise after Zelena left the room to attack Emma outside. Emma told her about Zeus. But! It doesn't make sense?? Canon Hades wants to attack everyone and believes that "revenge is having it all." And that coincides well with the Hades we saw before he got killed by Zelena. So maybe this is a futile attempt. Hahahahah. 
> 
> Anyone care to help?


End file.
